The Zoological's Revenge
This is the seventh episode of the second season of the series. Plot *'This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat:' AwesomeTD EPISODE 7 WILL NOW BEGIN 5:19 Rj3ful1 What torture will you bring to us this ti- *sees Dawn and Cody* I missed a lot 5:19 AwesomeTD Okay are you all ready? 5:19 TrueCobalion : -conf- I'm glad Justin is out, more episodes of him mean more terrible themes 5:19 TDfan10 Ys 5:19 Dapi602 yep 5:19 TrueCobalion Ye 5:19 AwesomeTD No one talk when Chris is talking 5:19 Rj3ful1 Yeah 5:19 AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICK Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 5:19 AwesomeTD ' : "Last time" ' : "on Total Dram Roleplay" ' : "We had an epic surfing challenge!" ' : "Everybody surfed like crazy!" ' : "But in the end, the Heroes were better" ' : "So they won AGAIN" ' : "Since the Villains lost they voted out someone" ' : "And for the first time ever we had an unanimous vote!" ' : "That means that took the boot doing doing NOTHING :D" ' : "So yeah..." ' : "Who's is ready for today?" 5:21 Rj3ful1 Depends. 5:21 Dapi602 and : im ready 5:21 AwesomeTD Rj3ful1 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. ' : "Guess that today's movie genre will be?" 5:21 AwesomeTD ' : "Find out" Dapi602 has joined the chat. 5:21 AwesomeTD ' : "RIGHT NOW" ' : "On Total" ' : "Drama" Rj3ful1 has joined the chat. 5:22 AwesomeTD ' : "ACTION" FINE YOU CAN TALK 5:22 BoysCanLikeItToo *wakes up* Good morning, friends! 5:22 TDfan10 Hi Cody! Whats up! 5:22 TrueCobalion : *yawn* 5:22 Dapi602 : hey dawn *kisses dawn* 5:22 Bubble-Blitz *wake beth with calm* : Beth,time to eat, i have pancakes and juice BoysCanLikeItToo has been kicked by AwesomeTD. BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. 5:22 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay Dawn and Cody, keep it down this episode okay?" Sorry didn't mean to say that as Chris :P 5:22 The Villainous Vulture Mourning Zoey 5:22 TDfan10 : I love you sooo much Cody :) *kisses back* 5:22 AwesomeTD GOD 5:22 BoysCanLikeItToo >:| 5:22 Dapi602 : I love you too dawn 5:22 TrueCobalion : -conf- I'm glad Justin is out, more episodes of him mean more terrible themes 5:22 OMGitsGARRET Can I join please? Don't kick me though for asking this. :c 5:22 BoysCanLikeItToo Good morning, Scott. 5:22 AwesomeTD Yes Gerret you can join as Owen 5:22 Dapi602 : *kisses dawn again* I just can't help it, you are sooo cute :) 5:22 The Villainous Vulture Mourning Babe 5:22 TDfan10 : Aww thanks cody *blushes* 5:22 Coolboy87 : Wow. Cody, you have been kissing Dawn... Alot. 5:22 TDfan10 Hi beth! 5:22 BoysCanLikeItToo Morning, sweetie! 5:22 Dapi602 : because dawn is the best girlfriend ever ! 5:22 TrueCobalion : Hey 5:22 Rj3ful1 *is oversleeping* 5:23 Dapi602 : right dawn? 5:23 TrueCobalion : Morning, Trent! 5:23 TDfan10 : Yeah Cody! 5:23 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then" ' : "Today's movie genre will be... ANIMALS" 5:23 OMGitsGARRET : *fart on beth* uh hello good morning beth 5:23 TDfan10 jumps on top of Zoey and Duncan* : Yes! I love animals 5:23 The Villainous Vulture Thats not a movie genre 5:23 Dapi602 : I love you Dawn 5:23 Coolboy87 : Okay Owen. Hi. Animals in Genre?: 5:23 BoysCanLikeItToo Animals, what about animals? 5:23 AwesomeTD ' : "That means that all of you will dress up as animals" 5:23 BoysCanLikeItToo GAH! IZZY! 5:23 TDfan10 : well then, guess I'll be the spider : Yay 5:23 Rj3ful1 *Falls off bed, wakes up, and joins others* 5:23 Dapi602 : Maybe you can be the water monster like you said last episode :P 5:23 TrueCobalion : I am a dog 5:23 The Villainous Vulture Get off nut job 5:23 TDfan10 : He he he, you wanna kiss me all episode? 5:23 AwesomeTD ' : "Meet me at the jungle set in 5 MINUTES" 5:23 Coolboy87 : Zoey. You say Gah A lot. 5:23 Dapi602 : okay chris 5:23 TrueCobalion : Meow! KITTY!!! 5:23 TDfan10 : okay 5:23 Dapi602 : i am a dog so i can eat dog food 5:23 BoysCanLikeItToo *gets izzy off* Dress up like animals, but why? 5:23 TDfan10 : you dress up as any animal you want zoey 5:23 Rj3ful1 Animals? LAME. 5:23 AwesomeTD ' : "Dress up as any animal as you want" ' : "LION" 5:24 BoysCanLikeItToo Sorry, should I say "ugh" or "agh" instead? 5:24 TrueCobalion *goes to the jungle set* 5:24 TDfan10 goes to jungle* 5:24 AwesomeTD ' : "DONKEY" 5:24 Dapi602 : mmh im a monkey : *goes to jungle* 5:24 AwesomeTD ' : "ZEBRA" 5:24 TrueCobalion : Meow 5:24 AwesomeTD ' : "HORSE" 5:24 Coolboy87 : *In a tiger onezie, Goes to jungle*: We get it. 5:24 AwesomeTD ' : "CAT" 5:24 TrueCobalion : Woof 5:24 AwesomeTD ' : "ELEPHANT" ' : "BIRD" 5:24 Dapi602 : im a dingo 5:24 The Villainous Vulture Im a wolf Heonzo100x has left the chat. 5:24 AwesomeTD ' : "Any animal" 5:24 Coolboy87 : WE GET IT...OKAY! 5:24 BoysCanLikeItToo *puts on a sexy bunny costume*' 5:24 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO JUNGLE SET 5:24 The Villainous Vulture You look good in that costume Zoey 5:24 TDfan10 dresses up a seal* 5:24 Dapi602 : *puts a lizard costume* 5:24 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys... welcome to the jungle!" 5:24 Coolboy87 : How does my Tiger one-zie look? 5:24 Dapi602 : You are a very cute seal dawn 5:25 OMGitsGARRET : *put a dingo costume* 5:25 The Villainous Vulture *Puts on a shark costume* 5:25 TDfan10 : he he he, and you are a very hot... lizard :P 5:25 TrueCobalion *leg is seen ripping out of costume* 5:25 AwesomeTD ' : "Today we will all play as animals in a jungle" 5:25 BoysCanLikeItToo Umm..thanks Scott. 5:25 Dapi602 : *put a rat costume* : You think I am hot dawn? 5:25 TrueCobalion : Ummm uh oh 5:25 Rj3ful1 *is in a cheetah costume* 5:25 AwesomeTD ' : "But you guys can talk" 5:25 TrueCobalion : *purr* 5:25 TDfan10 is a bear* : Yeah Cody 5:25 AwesomeTD ' : "So it's a talking animal movie" ' : "Like the Lion King" 5:25 The Villainous Vulture Lame 5:25 BoysCanLikeItToo What is this, disney? 5:25 Coolboy87 : Like Madagascar? 5:25 AwesomeTD ' : "Yup" 5:25 TrueCobalion : Like Bolt? 5:25 AwesomeTD ' : "BUT BEWARE" 5:25 TDfan10 : Beware? 5:25 Coolboy87 : Bolt was actually okay. 5:25 AwesomeTD ' : "The zookeepers is LOOSE" 5:26 The Villainous Vulture What? 5:26 Dapi602 : foot loose? 5:26 BoysCanLikeItToo I liked bolt. 5:26 TDfan10 : That movie sucks 5:26 TrueCobalion : No, its just that wwe need to... RUN FOR OUR LIVES 5:26 Coolboy87 : Is he trying to kill us?! 5:26 Rj3ful1 This challenge sucks. 5:26 OMGitsGARRET Loose you say? 5:26 BoysCanLikeItToo Is CHEF the zookeeper? 5:26 AwesomeTD ' : "That zookeeper wants to CAPTURE all of you and take you to the zoo" 5:26 Dapi602 oops 5:26 TDfan10 RAWR GONNA EAT YOU! : CAPTURE US? 5:26 Coolboy87 : That's a stupid question. He is. 5:26 TrueCobalion : Says you, gwen. 5:26 Rj3ful1 No one can catch a cheetah. *ignores Trent* 5:26 Dapi602 : AAAH dont eat me my izzy 5:26 BoysCanLikeItToo *looks at beth* Wwel, you dont have to be rude about it.. 5:36 TDfan10 : RAWR!!! *get to sadie* 5:26 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah, all of you animals try to to get caught by the zookeeper" 5:26 Dapi602 : hey izzy :) 5:26 Coolboy87 : Sorry... :) 5:27 AwesomeTD ' : "Last animal to survive wins!" 5:27 Dapi602 : okay 5:27 TrueCobalion : I have to? 5:27 BoysCanLikeItToo It's okay, *smiles* 5:27 AwesomeTD ' : "Ready?" 5:27 The Villainous Vulture *Pushes Beth* Shut it 5:27 Dapi602 : yes chris 5:27 AwesomeTD ' : "Set?" 5:27 Coolboy87 : Ouch... 5:27 AwesomeTD ' : "SURVIVE :D" 5:27 TDfan10 sits down and meditates* 5:27 TrueCobalion and : *speed off* 5:27 Dapi602 : hey dawn what you doing, let's go! 5:27 The Villainous Vulture *Starts running* 5:27 BoysCanLikeItToo -conf- I'm gonna get in this aliance with beth, THEN STAB HER RIGHT IN THE BACK! 5:27 Bubble-Blitz : oh,sorry *bird costume* 5:27 Coolboy87 : *Runs off*: MUHAHHA 5:27 Dapi602 : hey dawn i have to give you a gift 5:27 BoysCanLikeItToo *kicks scott* Don't push beth 5:27 TDfan10 : *keeps meditating* 5:27 AwesomeTD : "Ha ha ha!" 5:27 BoysCanLikeItToo >:| 5:27 Rj3ful1 *runs like a cheetah* 5:27 Dapi602 : what are you doing dawn? 5:27 Coolboy87 : *Rushes off*: See ya! 5:27 The Villainous Vulture *Running* 5:27 TrueCobalion : *hides* 5:27 Dapi602 : *hugs dawn* fine let's just sit down together and wait for chef 5:27 Bubble-Blitz *run like the hell* 5:27 AwesomeTD : "I am the EVIL ZOOKEEPER!!!" 5:27 TDfan10 : *stops meditating* Oh hey cody 5:27 TrueCobalion : *running* : WOOF WOOF!!! 5:27 Dapi602 : Hey dawn, yeah sitting here is a good idea 5:27 AwesomeTD : "And I am gonna CAPTURE YOU ALL BEAUTIFUL ANIMALS :D" 5:27 BoysCanLikeItToo GAH! *bounces like a bunny, hops from branch to branch up a tree* 5:27 Rj3ful1 Being a cheetah is a smart idea 5:27 TDfan10 : I wasn't sitting I was meditating 5:28 Dapi602 what's that? 5:28 TrueCobalion : *runs off* 5:28 TDfan10 : it's complicated 5:28 AwesomeTD : "Time to get some animals" 5:28 Dapi602 : well we need to get to the challenge, chef is gonna capture us 5:28 AwesomeTD : *captures the bunny* 5:28 TrueCobalion : So Zoey, you decided to hide up here, Eh? 5:28 TDfan10 : okay let's go! *runs away and hides* 5:28 Rj3ful1 I'm the fastest land animal, perfect *keeps running* 5:28 The Villainous Vulture Heh, this is so not happening 5:28 Dapi602 : Hey dawn where you going 5:28 Coolboy87 : *Hides*: Chameleon. 5:28 BoysCanLikeItToo GAH! LET ME GO! 5:28 Dapi602 : *looks for dawn* wait for me 5:28 TrueCobalion : Zoey? ZOEY! 5:28 TrueCobalion : *jumps on Chef and scratches his face* 5:28 AwesomeTD : Hey 5:28 Dapi602 : dawn are you here 5:28 Dapi602 : *capture zoey* 5:28 TrueCobalion : *speeds off* 5:28 TDfan10 : Cody I'm behind this tree, come here 5:28 AwesomeTD : *captures the CAT* 5:29 BoysCanLikeItToo *hops away from chef* Thanks heather! 5:29 Rj3ful1 *eats Scott* loljk 5:29 BoysCanLikeItToo wtf, owen 5:29 Dapi602 : Okay dawn *goes and hide behind tree* 5:29 The Villainous Vulture Grr *Grabs Zoey and runs before she gets captured* 5:29 TrueCobalion : *hiss* 5:29 AwesomeTD : *captures the bird* 5:29 TrueCobalion : *claws his eyes* 5:29 BoysCanLikeItToo Scott, are you HELPING me?! 5:29 The Villainous Vulture Just run! 5:29 Dapi602 : dawn what do we do now? 5:29 TDfan10 : we just wait so sorry 5:29 OMGitsGARRET *Hides in a cave* I can be a... bear, because I'm so bear-like, ha-ha! 5:29 BoysCanLikeItToo *hops* 5:29 TrueCobalion : *Hiss* ROWWWLLL!!! 5:29 Dapi602 : wanna make out while we wait 5:29 Coolboy87 : WOW. A villain helping a hero? 5:29 AwesomeTD : *get son his car* 5:29 Rj3ful1 *Runs like a cheetah* i got this! 5:29 The Villainous Vulture This is to easy! 5:29 AwesomeTD : "Okay time to chase the cheetah in my CAR" 5:29 TrueCobalion : Trent!!! 5:29 Dapi602 : dawn i wanna kiss you 5:29 Rj3ful1 *Sees car* AHH! *runs faster* 5:30 AwesomeTD : *captures the cheetah* 5:30 BoysCanLikeItToo Is that a car? WE NEED TO RUN, SCOTT! 5:30 TrueCobalion :*jumps off after escaping the grip* 5:30 Rj3ful1 *eats Chef* 5:30 TDfan10 : Key board isn't wokin 5:30 BoysCanLikeItToo in that cave! 5:30 AwesomeTD : "Ha ha ha" 5:30 TrueCobalion : *hiss!* 5:30 Dapi602 dawn you there? 5:30 TrueCobalion : *slips* 5:30 TDfan10 : ok 5:30 Coolboy87 : *Camouflaged and runs*: Scariness..Did I say that? 5:30 AwesomeTD : "What is that?" 5:30 Dapi602 : *kisses dawn* 5:30 TrueCobalion : Meowwww!!!! 5:30 Dapi602 : hey i found a cat *capture cat* 5:30 TDfan10 : Oh cody *blushes* 5:30 TrueCobalion : Heather? Heather? 5:30 AwesomeTD : "Is that a chameleon?" 5:30 Coolboy87 : *Runs*: Gosh. I wish I was something else 5:31 TDfan10 sees Chef ad runs* 5:31 AwesomeTD : "Yes it is!" 5:31 Dapi602 : *capture dog : hey dawn wait! 5:31 TrueCobalion : GET OFF FAT LUMP! 5:31 OMGitsGARRET *Lays down in cave* Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea so hibernate either; it's like taking a bear nap, ha-ha! *Falls on the ground and sleeps* Zzzzzz... 5:31 Coolboy87 : *Kicks Chef runs off*: BYE 5:31 TrueCobalion *scratches owens face* 5:31 BoysCanLikeItToo *hiding in the cave with scott* 5:31 AwesomeTD : *captures the chameleon* 5:31 Coolboy87 : NO 5:31 TrueCobalion : *hiss* 5:31 Dapi602 OMGitsGARRET im owen 5:31 AwesomeTD : "Oooh, a dog!" 5:31 TrueCobalion : *runs off* : *dashes* 5:31 Dapi602 : dawn where you go 5:31 OMGitsGARRET (Awesome said I could be Owen c:) 5:31 AwesomeTD : *captures the dog* 5:31 TDfan10 ahhh 5:31 TrueCobalion : HOWWWWWWWWWLLLL!!!!! 5:31 Dapi602 im already owen 5:31 TDfan10 : *goes into a lake* 5:31 TrueCobalion : Trent? TRENT!!! 5:31 BoysCanLikeItToo Thanks for helping me back there, Scott.. 5:31 AwesomeTD : "Ooooooo! A wolf!" 5:32 TrueCobalion : Duncan! Duncan! 5:32 AwesomeTD : *captures the wolf* 5:32 TDfan10 : wait why cody didn't follow me 5:32 Dapi602 : *sees chef* Ahh! 5:32 TrueCobalion : DUNCANNNNN!!! 5:32 BoysCanLikeItToo Dapi you said that like 4 times 5:32 AwesomeTD ' : "OKAY EVERYBODY " 5:32 BoysCanLikeItToo we get it 5:32 AwesomeTD ' : "Who is left?" 5:32 Rj3ful1 Conf: That was the stupidest thing I've done in my life TDfan10 has left the chat. 5:32 TrueCobalion : Meow! 5:32 OMGitsGARRET Zzzzz.... 5:32 AwesomeTD ' : "Looks like the Villains still have the most animals on the loose" 5:32 TrueCobalion : -conf- that was scary. 5:32 Coolboy87 : Ugh. Great. *Runs* 5:32 Rj3ful1 is gwen a hero or villain 5:32 Dapi602 : *capture cat and put the cat int ca cage* 5:33 AwesomeTD ' : "The Heroes are mostly captured by " ' : "So yeah, VILLAINS WIN :D" 5:33 TrueCobalion and :YES!!!! 5:33 BoysCanLikeItToo Wait, i'm still out! 5:33 Dapi602 : oh : noo we lost 5:33 BoysCanLikeItToo Aww.. 5:33 Coolboy87 Wait! TDfan10 has joined the chat. 5:33 AwesomeTD ' : "Congrats Villains" 5:33 TDfan10 : gets out of water* we lost? :O 5:33 Rj3ful1 Is Gwen a Hero or Villain 5:33 AwesomeTD ' : "You all win today" 5:33 BoysCanLikeItToo *looks over at owen* Thanks for attempting to capture your teamates, OWEN! 5:33 OMGitsGARRET *Wakes up* But I didn't get caught... :) 5:33 TDfan10 darn 5:33 AwesomeTD ' : "Gwen is Villain" 5:33 Rj3ful1 YES! 5:33 TDfan10 : goes back to cody* 5:33 Dapi602 zoey is a villain or hero 5:33 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then time for elimination" 5:33 Dapi602 : sorry dawn looks like we lose today 5:33 TrueCobalion : *bloated holes are turning into one huge bump* 5:33 Coolboy87 : Owen captures his own teammates..uh.. 5:34 TDfan10 : aww man :( 5:34 TrueCobalion : Holy! 5:34 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY 5:34 BoysCanLikeItToo Owen was capturing his teammates! 5:34 AwesomeTD ' : "Sorry Heroes" 5:34 TDfan10 gulps* gulps* 5:34 BoysCanLikeItToo Guys, i think we know who to vote for.. 5:34 AwesomeTD ' : "But your animals are now at the zoo" 5:34 Dapi602 : He he he 5:34 TrueCobalion : -conf- Did the mama Alien lay an egg when my leg was vulnerable? 5:34 AwesomeTD ' : "They all got captured :D" 5:34 OMGitsGARRET I didn't capture my wen team mates, I was sleeping the whole time. o.o *own 5:34 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah" 5:34 BoysCanLikeItToo I'm still here! 5:34 TDfan10 no way! 5:34 Coolboy87 : I didn't though. Hello? Chris! 5:34 Dapi602 : what's wrong dawn 5:34 AwesomeTD ' : "Heroes vote on my PM" ' : "Vote HEROES" 5:34 TrueCobalion : Oooh! 5:35 Coolboy87 : *Sighs* In conf*: Elimination..Scar-y. 5:35 BoysCanLikeItToo *looks over at owen* Rediculous.. 5:35 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then votes are in..." 5:35 Rj3ful1 Conf: Why am I even a villain. I'm not villainous! I'm nice! 5:35 AwesomeTD ' : "The following Heroes re safe..." 5:35 OMGitsGARRET *In Confessional* What is Zoey talking about? All I did was hide in the bear cave and sleep! :) 5:36 TDfan10 is scared* 5:36 AwesomeTD ' : " " 5:36 Dapi602 : don't worry dawn, you didn't make us lose 5:36 Coolboy87 : I am so nervous. 5:36 AwesomeTD ' : " " 5:36 TDfan10 : yeah but I'm scared 5:36 Coolboy87 : Oh..Well not anymore Bubble-Blitz has left the chat. 5:36 Dapi602 : *kisses dawn* good luck then 5:36 AwesomeTD ' : " " ' : " " ' : " " 5:36 BoysCanLikeItToo Beth, you might just win this season! 5:37 TDfan10 yes* kisses Cody 5:37 Coolboy87 : Nah. Zoey you will! 5:37 Dapi602 : oof im safe *eat marshmallow* 5:37 TDfan10 YEA! 5:37 AwesomeTD ' : " " 5:37 TrueCobalion : Thank goodness! 5:37 BoysCanLikeItToo *smiles* 5:37 Dapi602 : yay dawn we get to stay together for another episode 5:37 AwesomeTD ' : " " 5:37 OMGitsGARRET Guy's come on, I don't even know what you're talking about! I didn't capture anyone, all I did was sleep and dream of food. : ' : " " 5:37 Coolboy87 : Or or probably you Either way I am rooting for you all. 5:37 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then that's it" 5:37 TrueCobalion : Boo yah! 5:37 AwesomeTD ' : " and are now LOW" 5:37 Dapi602 : I love you dawn *kisses dawn* 5:37 Coolboy87 ; You aren't gonna have a double right? 5:38 OMGitsGARRET Wait - I didn't cast my vote yet. 5:38 BoysCanLikeItToo What? I'm LOW? 5:38 AwesomeTD ' : "And the person to go is... ZOEY" 5:38 BoysCanLikeItToo NOOOOOOO! 5:38 OMGitsGARRET Never mind :P 5:38 TrueCobalion : Well then 5:38 TDfan10 : Bye Zoey 5:39 Dapi602 : bye zoey 5:39 Coolboy87 : bye 5:38 BoysCanLikeItToo Bye guys, I guess this is it then *takes the lamosine* Ahhhhh! 5:36 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys that is it for this episode of..." ' : "TOTAL DRAMA" ' : "ACTION" 5:36 TDfan10 : See you next time! 5:38 OMGitsGARRET *farts on screen* 5:36 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Category:Episodes